Animation is a popular way to provide content, whether for artistic, commercial, or other purposes. Runtime applications, such as those executed using the Adobe® Flash® player (available from Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif.), are an effective option for distributing animated content via the Internet. For instance, a runtime application can comprise code that, when executed in a corresponding runtime environment, presents a desired animation sequence, such as a one or more animated objects that move and/or otherwise change in a time-varying manner on a stage in an interface rendered by the runtime application. However, runtime-based animation may not always be available—for example, certain devices or platforms may not support use of a runtime environment. Developers may nonetheless wish to provide animated content for such platforms, such as animated content for use with rendering applications (e.g., browsers) that can provide animation but cannot work with the runtime environment.